The Rise of the New Fraternity
by Raven Kuran
Summary: Melissa McCollin had a boring life,until she'd met Wesley Gibson. She learns that she is an assassin and her father,a well known weapon designer, was also an assassin. Melissa and Wesley must go against an enemy Fraternity before they kill her family
1. Boring Life

Hey everyone^^ I'm gonna try something new here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wanted

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

_Today was just another boring ass day. Another day in the University of Columbia, listening to another fucking speech from Professor Sandberg about the History of Art. Boring!_

_After that piece of shit, I had to work at my dead end job working as an intern for a boss who says shit to you. _"Where are those goddamn designs, McCollin! Are you fucking crippled or something?!" Mr. Flanagan demanded.

_I started to have one of my panic attacks. _"I'm s-sorry M-Mr. Flanagan, I'll get right on it."said Melissa.

Mr. Flanagan started walking away, muttering to himself, "God! Lazy-ass black woman." _Lazy-ass black woman? At least I'm not stuffing my face 24/7 with Krispy Creme donuts, you faggot._

"Hey Melissa, how are you and Ivan now these days? Wait...where is he anyway?" asked Amy.

" He has a dentist appointment."Melissa had stated.

_If you thought that Ivan was actually had a dentist appointment...that was a lie... I know right now that he is over in my dorm room, screwing my roomate._

_You should know that I'm only 19 years old. I'm Melissa McCollin._

_This is my boring life. _

_But that will all change once I've came face to face with __**him**__._

**Author's notes: **This was the first chapter of the story. Please give me some reviews


	2. You're An Assassin

Hey^^ I promise that this chapter will be longer. So here's Ch. 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wanted

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

_After work, I went to the near by pharmacy to get my perception for my panic attacks. It had seemed as if it was an hour since I've waited for my medication. I wonder if this was the worker's first day? Then someone walked up next to me by the counter._

"Wow, you do resemble your father in a way," said the person. "Tell me, do you design weapons like your father," the person asked.

_I turned my head towards him. He looked like a 30 something year old guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He also looked cute, if I might add._

"I'm sorry, but...do I know you?" Melissa asked. Then he had extended his hand. "Wesley Gibson, and you're Melissa McCollin." Wesley said. "...Mel...,"Melissa said, shaking his hand and also giving him a confused look.

"I know that your father died last year, I'm sorry for his passing," Wesley had pointed out.

_How the fuck does he know about that? My father died from a design gone wrong. The whole factory blew up, including him in it._

" Here's your perception, miss," the counter lady had said. Melissa quickly grabbed her meds. "Fuck you,"she said to Wesley before she stormed out of the pharmacy. Tears were about to come down from her eyes.

Wesley went after her. "Look, I'm sorry if that had upset you," he said. Melissa kept on walking, "Leave me the hell alone!" Wesley caught up to her and grabbed her. "Let go off me, or I'll call the cops!" Melissa had then reached for her phone.

Wesley grabbed the phone before she could dial 911, and threw it against the wall. "My phone!" Melissa exclaimed. Wesley had then put her against the wall, "Look, just hear me out!" Wesley demanded.

Melissa had then calmed down a bit, "Okay...talk." "Melissa, there's something that you need to know about your father. Can we discuss this somewhere more private?" Wesley asked. "What's so bad about talking out here?" Melissa asked. "I-I don't think it would be good to be talking out in the open. So... want to go take a ride with me to Starbucks," he asked.

"Wait...why would a 30 something year old, like you, ask a 19 year old, like me, to go for a drive to Starbucks? People would think that's a but perverted. Melissa pointed out.

He had then started to laugh, "Hey...I'm only 23 years old. I don't look that old, do I?" "Yep."Melissa smirked. Wesley was now leading her to his car, "Come on Melissa." Melissa had now envied him because of what his car is.

_Shit, he has a red lamberginee! Lucky bastard._

_While in Starbucks, Wesley had started talking to me about my father._

"You know that your father was a weapon designer. But that's not all he was," Wesley said. "What do you mean?" Melissa asked. "Melissa...your father was an assassin."

_Is this guy on crack or something?_

"...What...,"was all that she could say at the time. "Yes, he was an assassin. And the assassins from an enemy fraternity had killed your father. And you...you were born to be an assassin." Wesley said.

Melissa couldn't help but laugh. "And you're James McAvoy,"she said.

Wesley was shocked, "This is no laughing matter! I'm being serious." "You know what, you need special help." Melissa said while getting up from her seat. "I don't know what had fucked you up, but I want nothing to do with this fake assassin crap. I have a life, I have a mom that I need to take care of, and I have a college education. So I suggest that you take me to my dorm now."

He had then sighed and had agreed to take Melissa to her dorm. While driving, Wesley had parked in front of a run down factory.

"What the...where are we?" Melissa asked. Wesley had quickly gotten out of the car and went to the passenger side. He had quickly grabbed Melissa and haled her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me go!" Melissa demanded. Wesley had just ignored her and had entered the factory entrance. "Put me down! Put me down, put me down, put me down!" Melissa shouted. Wesley had then dropped her.

"Look! I don't need to hear this bullshit from you! Your father would had never wanted you to act like a fuckin' child!" Wesley shouted.

Melissa was silent.

"Do you know where we are, Melissa? This is where your father had died. The reason why he left you was so that he will be able to protect you and your family. If you accept the fact that you are an assassin and being committed to avenging your father... then you're just fucking up the fact that your father would have been proud of his only daughter."

"Then prove it." Melissa demanded. "Give me some proof that I'm an assassin."

"Alright. Do you see those three targets over there?" He pointed th where the three targets were. "I want you to hit the bull's-eye." Wesley had then handed Melissa a gun.

"How the hell am I suppose to do that? They are so far away. I can't possible do it, and plus I had never used a gun in my life." Melissa had pointed out.

"Here's some motivation." He had then pointed a gun at her head.

"Hey! What the fuck man!?" Melissa said, now scared out of her mind. "You have until the count of 3 to shoot the targets. If you don't shoot the targets, I'm gonna have to shoot your fuckin' brains out." Wesley had threatened.

_I started to have one of my panic attacks._ "I-I can't,"_ I tried to shout out as loud as I can._

"...1..,"Wesley had started counting. "I-I can't fuckin' do it!" Melissa exclaimed. "...2..."

"...3...,"Wesley had finally said.

_Then from out of the blue, I had managed to shoot all three of the bull's-eyes on the targets. I quickly threw down the gun, and quickly grabbed my meds and popped one pill in my mouth._

Wesley giggled and walked over to the targets and started to take each of them down. He walked over to Melissa and had set the targets beside her. "What you had just experienced right now was not a panic attack. Your heart goes over 500 beats per minute. It's like a adrenaline rush, but it's actually a special super power. All assassins have it, including your father." Wesley explained.

"So... are you convinced that you're an assassin?" Wesley asked.

"Are you out of your fuckin' mind?!" Melissa quickly got up, "Just stay away from me!" She ran out of the factory and never looked back.

**Author's Notes:** I hoped that you guys had enjoyed that^^ Please give me some feedback


	3. Acceptance

Okay, here's Ch.3^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wanted. I only own Melissa McCollin.

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

_Have you ever had a dream from the night before and then you are living it the next day? That type of thing is happening to me right now._

_At work, I'd seem to be in a very awkward, but pleasant mood._

" Hey babe, what are you doing?" Ivan had asked Melissa. "Oh...hey Ivan,"she said with enthusiasm. "I'm just looking some stuff up on the Internet."

"Wow, you seem to be in a good mood. Maybe I can use that to my advantage for tonight."Ivan declared. "What's that suppose to mean." Melissa questioned him. "Oh come on Mel, I know you're all committed and all of that. But can you save all that just this once?"

Melissa made a face. "Thank you babe! You will never regret it," he said while kissing her on the cheek.

_I can't believe I fell in love with a complete air head (An asshole in my book). I'll make sure that he won't touch me and cause me to have an STD._

_While on the Internet, I clicked on the site that says, 'How to be an Assassin.'_

"Goddamn it, McCollin! Where the fuck are those designs?!" Mr. Flanagan shouted.

_I started to have one of my panic attacks again._

" I gave you one simple assignment and you're about to miss the fuckin' deadline! What the fuck is this?" He looked at her computer. "'How to be an Assassin?' What is this bullshit?"

_Now was the perfect time to tell that faggot._

"Shut the fuck up!" Melissa shouted.

_Everyone in the office started staring at me._

Melissa quickly gotten out of her chair, "He thinks that he could trat us like dogs and can say shit to us whenever he pleases." She had then confronted Mr. Flanagan. "We all know that you were put to shame by me in that 10th grade kickboxing tournament. You couldn't accept that fact and now you turn to donuts."

" We know we laughed at you and humiliated you, and that was not right. But that doesn't give you the right to treat us like dogshit. If you weren't such a prick, we will all feel sorry for you. And for the record, your artwork is garbage. So...do us all a favor...go suck your dick."

_Mr. Flanagan's jaw dropped. Everybody was stunned._

Melissa started to walk away, but grabbed the empty coffee pot along the way. "That was freakin' awesome! You're amazing, baby!" Ivan exclaimed. At the very moment, Melissa smashed the coffee pot against Ivan's head. "Asshole!" Melissa had said to Ivan before she walked out.

_I felt so awesome! It felt like the inner me was asleep for many years. Once I've gotten out of that damn office, to my surprise, Wesley was leaning against his car._

"So...you've finally accepted the fact you're an assassin," Wesley smirked. "Yeah, I'm willing to avenge my father." Melissa said. "You know, you're going to be the first member of the new fraternity that I'm creating," Wesley told Melissa. "Alright, I'm going to do whatever it takes to become an assassin."

_Wesley had then opened the passenger door for me._

"Welcome to Hell." _Wesley said, having a wide smile on his face._


	4. Welcome to Hell

Hey everyone^^ Here's Ch.4

Here's what Melissa McCollin looks like .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wanted. I only own Melissa McCollin

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

"Why are you here?" Wesley asked Melissa. "I don't know!" Melissa said, crying because Wesley had punched her square in the face.

"Why are you here, Melissa," Wesley had asked. "I don't now, okay?!" Melissa exclaimed. Wesley sighed. He punched her so hard in the jaw, it broke.

_I screamed, the pain was to much to bear. I wonder if Jesus had to experience the same thing?_

"Please...Please!!!" Melissa begged. The punch that Wesley gave Melissa had now knocked her out cold.

_Everything was black. I felt like I was in a dark pit, until I felt something cold being poured on my head. I woke up and saw __**his**__ face. I quickly got up and confronted __**him.**_

"Son of a bitch! What the hell was that for, you fuckin' asshole?!" Melissa demanded. Wesley had only smirked and then handed her a knife.

"Come at me," he had motioned her.

"What the...I'm not going to do it, I might hurt you." Melissa had pointed out.

_It felt like I've lost a large amount of blood. I didn't even have the will power to come after him anyway._

"Try to cut me here," _he grabbed my hand and tried to force me to stab him in the stomach._

"Whoa! Are you crazy?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Fine...lazy-ass black woman."

Melissa's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

Wesley smirked, "I said 'lazy-ass black woman.'"

_Now he had just crossed the fuckin' line!_

Melissa had then came after him with the knife, "I'm gonna kick your fuckin' ass!"

He had then dodged her attack, then he pulled out another knife and had sliced her right hand.

"AAAH!!! Damn it!" Melissa screamed. Wesley had then tried to come after her again, but she had then pulled off a kickboxing move on him. She had then kicked him in the face.

"Fuck! Did you just fuckin' kicked me in the face?!" Wesley was now furious. "That's what you get, bitch! Did I forget to mention that I was the kickboxing champ in the 10th grade?"

_I had then tried to walk away, but Wesley had then grabbed me and punched me in the face. I had screamed in agony, then finally he had kicked me in the face, causing me to be knocked out cold._

_Everything became black after that._


	5. Wax Bath

Here's Ch.5^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wanted.

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

_Once I've came to, I couldn't feel anything._

"Hey...hey! Oh my God!"Melissa exclaimed.

Then Wesley went beside her and started to chip away the plaster from her face. "W-Where am I, and what is this stuff,"Melissa had asked. "You're in a wax bath, the minerals in here will cause your white blood cells to stimulate. In other words, this bath will cause you to heal faster."

"So, how do you fell?"Wesley said. "I...I-I f-feel...good actually,"Melissa said. Wesley had a smile on his face.

_A couple of minutes had passed, now I'm able to move my arms and legs. Wesley and I had started talking about our lives. _"Wow...we are more in common than I thought. Hmm...I think our bosses are related in some way,"Melissa had stated. _Wesley had laughed so hard, he thought that he would die from laughing so much. I couldn't help but laugh too. _

"Oh...M-Melissa, that was a good one...,"he tried to calm himself down. "Okay...and you had a cheating boyfriend, and I had a cheating girlfriend." "Yep,"said Melissa, "my boyfriend is such an asshole." "Yeah, and my ex-girlfriend that I was man enough for her." "I think that you're man enough," Melissa grinned. Wesley started to blush,"Hmm...so, are you going to look for another boyfriend?" He had asked Melissa.

_I looked up at him,_ "Umm...not really. I need some time to get over Ivan."

"...Oh...," was the only thing that he could say. "What, are you suggesting something?" Melissa had asked Wesley. Wesley had then cleared his throat and quickly got up, "It's getting kind of late. Do you have school tomorrow?"

"No, I only have school on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays."

"Alright, get some rest. I'm gonna wake up bright and early." "Well, that is just peachy,"Melissa complained. Wesley smiled at her and started to walk away.

_Is he starting to have feelings for me?_


	6. Welcome to the Fraternity

Sorry that I haven't updated lately, I've been very sick.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted.**

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

" Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," Wesley said while opening the curtains.

Melissa groaned, "Five more minutes." "Melissa, get up before I have to pour a bucket of water on you," Wesley threatened. Melissa had quickly gotten up and gave Wesley the death glare. Wesley couldn't help but smile.

_While I was getting dressed, Wesley was telling me what we were doing today. _"Okay, for today we're going to go to your dorm room."

"Finally, because I really need to grab some of my clothes," Melissa was enthusiastic about the idea. "Well... I think that it's best if you take everything that you own. And for now on, I suggest that you should take online classes." Wesley had stated. "Why," Melissa had questioned him.

"Well, since you're training to be an assassin, I think it's very dangerous for you to be in contact with anyone that might blow your cover. So... do we have an understanding?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, I understand,"said Melissa. "Alright...oh, and do you want to talk to the administration people about you moving out of the dorm, or should I?" Wesley asked Melissa. "Umm... once we get there, I will ask them. So...can I drive?"

"Absolutely not,"Wesley exclaimed. "I don't even want you to think about destroying my baby."

"Man, you're no fun!" She started to laugh.

_Once we've arrived at Columbia University, I went straight to the administrator's office. The administrator gave me a soft grin, _"Hello Ms. McCollin, how may I help you?" "Well...I was wondering if I can move out of my dorm immediately." Melissa asked. "Umm...why is that, Ms. McCollin?"

"Umm... well, my mom is very sick and I need to be around her." Melissa had lied. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. Will you please have a seat?"

_For 30 minutes I was in my seat. I hope that I'm not letting Wesley wait too long._

"Alright Ms. McCollin, everything's all set," said the administrator. Melissa got up from her seat, "Oh, thank you so much." She started heading for the door. "Tell your mom I said to get well soon," the administrator had called out to her. "I will."

_Once I've exited out of the administration office, I saw Wesley carrying boxes and putting them in the trunk._ " Whoa! How did you get my stuff? I didn't even give you the key." _Then I saw him holding up my room key,_ " I was afraid that you were going to take too long, so... I had decide that I would just steal your key when you've least expected it."

"Oh... and you were right. You're boyfriend is an asshole."

_I had sensed that he did something more than just taking my clothes, _"What did you do?"

Wesley giggled, " I went into your dorm and your boyfriend wasn't to happy to see me. He accused me of being your new boyfriend and he called you a slut. So... I kicked his ass."

_I was so bewildered by what he had said. At that point I wanted to kiss him when he said that he kicked Ivan's ass. _"So, what's next on the agenda?"

_Wesley went over to the passenger side and opened the car door for me,_ "I'm going to teach you how to curve a bullet." _He gave me a warm smile._

_Could this day get any better?_

_While at target practice, I was listening to 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse on my ipod. Wesley took one of my headphones out of my ear,_ "Boo!"

_I quickly turned around, _"Whoa!...Geez, I have a freakin' gun in my hand. Are you that desperate for me to shoot you in the face?"

Wesley gave Melissa her headphones back, " How's it going?" " This is so hard! Every single time I try to curve the bullet, it goes straight or it goes in a different direction." Wesley had then went behind her and had re-adjusted

her position, "Okay, all you need to do is to flick your wrist and only use your instincts. Now...try it." He had then backed away from her.

_I'd gotten into my position and had started closing off all of my senses. And now I had started letting my assassin instincts kick in. Everything became acute. I had flicked my wrist and pulled the trigger. Before my eyes I've watched the bullet make a curve and then hitting the target._

_Now I'm sure that I was in awe._

Wesley walked up to Melissa, "Well, well, well! You've finally did it. Welcome to the Fraternity."

_I'd practically screamed like a little school girl and I couldn't help but go into his arms, _"Oh, thank you Wesley! Thank you so much!"

_Wesley had given me a hug, "_Anytime, Melissa. I know that you could do it all along. And you're a pretty fast learner, if I might add."

_I'd felt the urge to blush, then he started laughing at me once he had seen my face._


	7. Attraction

Hey everyone!^^ It's been a long time. Sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Wanted.**

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

_A few days had past and I'm starting to get use to this whole assassin thing. Wesley has helped me so much and to tell you... I'm starting to like him more. I know that he is my mentor and everything, but he is very cute._

_While walking in the hallway, I had noticed that Wesley was reading a file. I couldn't help but to know what he was up too._

"Whatcha doin'," Melissa had asked. Wesley turned around and gave her a warm smile, " Oh, I'm just looking up the details of your first assignment." That moment, Melissa was overwhelmed with excitement, " You kidding me."

Wesley gives the file to Melissa, " It can wait until tomorrow. So...what's up?" " Oh...umm...I was wondering if you want to go into town with me." This request had made Wesley a bit on edge, " Mel, that is not a good idea."

"Oh, come on! What's the worst that could happen?" Wesley looked at her as if she was crazy, " Uh... plenty of things could happen! The enemy could be out there at any moment." " We'll be armed, and plus I think it would be good for us to get out of this building instead of being stuck in this damn place." Melissa was trying so hard to persuade him.

Finally deciding, Wesley groaned, " Damn it... fine, we can go. But we're going to lay low." Melissa smiled, " Lay low, gotcha."

A couple of hours went by, which felt like a millennia to Wesley, Melissa had her eye on every store. Not being able to handle the situation much long, Wesley had to get out of there, " Umm... Mel, I think I'm gonna head out of here. I'll be close by if you need me." " Yeah, yeah..." Melissa said while being too preoccupied with the shoe sales.

Then Melissa had moved on to the clothes section. There was a variety of designer clothes to choose from. Not being able to resist temptation, she started off looking for tank tops. Deciding which color would suit her, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder.

Melissa had then came face to face with Jezebel, the roommate that slept with Ivan.

_I was full of rage. I wanted to so badly bash her face in and call her every bad word on the planet._ " Hey Jezebel," _I'd put on a face smile and tried to hide the malice in my voice._

"Melissa, I've missed you, girl. How's everything?" Jezebel had asked. "Good...everything's pretty good," Melissa quickly had said.

" Well... it's nice seeing you again." Jezebel had said so cheerfully. " Yeah... nice seeing you too." Melissa said before going to the cash register.

_That stupid bitch! She must be so fucking retarded, thinking that everything is so cool between us. And she didn't even apologize for sleeping with my ex._

_While exiting out of the store, I spotted Ivan. Go great, my day just keeps getting better and better._

Melissa had ran back into the store, with Ivan right behind her. Going out of the back door, Melissa had tripped on herself. "Ow!...Damn it, I'm such a fucking clutz." Now straightening herself up, Melissa had then came face to face with Ivan.

" Hmm... now I've got you all alone." Ivan said. Analyzing his face, Melissa had notice a huge cut on his face and a couple of bruises. " Oh shit, did I do that?!"

Without a moments hesitation, Ivan slapped Melissa. "What the fuck?!" Melissa said, having a hand on her cheek. " That was for smashing a fucking coffee potin my face," Ivan pointed out.

"And I bet that you've sent that prick to beat me up."

" What the f-... no I didn't!" Melissa claimed.

Ivan tried to slap her again, until he felt a gun being pressed against the back of his head. " You have 10 seconds to get away from Melissa before I painted this wall with your fuckin' brains," Wesley threatened.

" ...Wesley...." Melissa said.

" Go to the car!" He commanded her.

Melissa ran to the car, making sure to lock all of the doors.

"What! Now you're protecting that little bitch?!" Ivan said to Wesley. Without a second thought, Wesley had kicked Ivan's ass... again.

_An hour had passed and we were driving in dead silence. Out of the blue, Wesley had broken the silence,_ "What the hell were you thinking?!"

_I quickly looked at him, he was definitely furious. _"Wh-What are you talking about?"

" I knew this was bad from the get go. Why did I fucking agreed to your stupid plan on going to the city?! I should have known that you were going to blow up your cover and confront your boyfriend, which I told you from the start not to get in contact with anyone you know."

_My eyes widened._ "Ex-boyfriend! And first of all, I don't want to be cramped up in that goddamn building like you. I did not blow up my cover. Ivan came after me when I've least expected it. Did you actually thought that I planned for all of this to happen?!"

"Could have fooled me."

Melissa threw her hands in the air, " You're so fuckin' unbelievable!" Melissa went silent after that.

Back at Wesley's hideout, Wesley went into Melissa's room to apologize ro her. "...Go away..." Melissa had said while being face down on her pillow. Wesley had then sat beside her on the bed, " Look... I'm sorry that I was being irrational."

Melissa looked at him, " Irrational?! More like intolerable."

Wesley smirked, " Melissa, I'm trying very hard to be tolerable. It has been a year since I've had a girl around me." " I can totally see that," Melissa had pointed out.

_While clearing things up with Wesley, out of nowhere, I leaned in and had gently kissed him on the lips. I had looked at his face and he was in a state of shock._

" I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I...," Melissa said apologetically, while blushing wildly.

_Now this time, Wesley had started kissing me. His kisses were so urgent, like he was waiting for this for a very long time._

" Oh God, were have you been all my life," Wesley had asked her. Melissa was in a daze, " Wh-What did just happened?" Wesley started kissing her again.

" Mmm... I bet that you're glad that I'm single now," Melissa implied.

Wesley had quickly gotten up and cleared his throat, " Umm...sooo... be prepared for tomorrow's mission," then he left Melissa's room.

Then he stuck his head in the doorway, " Oh, and by the way, Mel, you're a great kisser." Wesley said while he winked at her.


	8. Tracking Down

Hey everyone! ^^ Here's Ch. 8!

Melissa McCollin - .

Spencer Watson - .com/kspic/hypa_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Wanted.**

**The Rise of the New Fraternity**

" So, you want me to find Spencer Watson and take him down?" Melissa said. " No, I want you to get information out of him." Wesley said, looking at a map of New York City

" So, I will start out at Main Street and end up in Time Square, is that correct?" Melissa had asked.

" Correct. You will find him in the Broadway Theater, he goes to see a play at this time of year." Wesley had pointed out.

" All the information you need to get out of Spencer is only about...," he said, but Melissa interrupted him.

" The enemy fraternity. Yeah, I gotcha." Melissa had said.

" You catch on really fast," Wesley was impressed.

- -

Near the Broadway Theater, Wesley and Melissa were very eager to track down Spencer. " Now let's go over the plan...," Wesley insisted.

" ... first, what do you do?" Wesley had asked Melissa. " Enter in the theater and being undetected as much as possible." Melissa said. " And if there are guards?" " Take all of them out." Melissa indicated.

" Okay, now you're ready to go." Wesley said, giving Melissa a gun with a silencer on it. " But wait... what if Spencer runs away and tells the enemy of our location?" Melissa pointed out, worry crossing her features.

" Then you have no choice but to kill him." Wesley gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Don't worry, you will do great."

While making her way into the Broadway Theater, she took a quick glance at Wesley. " God, please help me get through this."

Now in the lobby of the theater, Melissa had spotted two bodyguards. " Ok Melissa, you can do this." Melissa said to herself. She took the gun out of her jacket. She flicked her wrist and pulled the trigger. The bullet had went through both of the bodyguards' heads. " Wow, that was like killing two birds with one stone."

Melissa had found the staircase that leads up to the balconies. While climbing up the stairs, Melissa had now noticed that there are four bodyguards guarding a specific door. " That must be where Spencer is." Melissa had then got her gun out and decided to take out the bodyguard that was in the far right.

" What the hell," one of the bodyguards exclaimed. " Holy shit! His been sh-!" Then that bodyguard had fallen to the ground, dead.

" The bullets are coming from the staircase!" The other bodyguard had noticed. " Shit!" Melissa said to herself. " Hey you!" The bodyguards had finally noticed her. Before the bodyguards could pull out their guns, Melissa flicked her wrist and pulled the trigger. Both of the bodyguards collapsed.

Melissa stepped over the bodies, cautiously making her way to the door. She slowly opened the door, making her way onto the balcony. Now her eyes were on Spencer, who was watching the play without having a care in the world. Melissa cautiously went behind Spencer.

Melissa put the gun against Spencer's head. Spencer exhaled, " Well, well, well... Wesley Gibson has finally come after me. Why am I not surprised?" Spencer had gotten up from his seat and turned around.

Spencer looked like he was in is late 20's. He was pretty well- built and he had green eyes and he is a brunette.

" Oh man !" Spencer blurted out with a laugh. " You're a girl!" He started scrutinizing her body. " And a very fine one at that." Spencer smirked. " Shut the fuck up. You don't get to talk to me." Melissa said, aiming the gun between his eyes. " Oh, we're getting serious now?" Spencer said, raising an eyebrow.

" Listen, where is the enemy fraternity located?" Melissa demanded. Spencer giggled, " Don't you mean Chaos?" " Don't get smart with me, I'm the one with the gun her, you got that? I ask the questions, you answer them. Unless you want a bullet in your head." Melissa had a threatening tone in her voice. " Okay, okay, we'll play it your way, babe. You want to know about Chaos, right? Well guess what, I'm not the one for squealin'. Unless... you give me something I want first." Spencer started scanning Melissa's body again.

At that moment, Wesley came running in. " Melissa, we gotta go. The cops are on their way." Wesley said urgently. " Okay Spencer, tell me where Chaos is located!" Melissa demanded again. " I'm not saying shit to you." Spencer smirked. " You sack of shit, tell us where Chaos is!" Wesley had now pointed his gun at Spencer.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa! Okay, I see I'm at odds here." " Tell us!" Both Melissa and Wesley had said at the same time. Spencer smiled, "...No..." Both Melissa and Wesley had pulled the trigger of their guns.

" Damn it, why didn't he tell us?!" Melissa said, heading towards the door. Wesley had put on a white glove and kneeled next to Spencer's body. He reached into Spencer's jacket and grabbed his wallet. " What are you doing?!" Melissa exclaimed. " Checking to see if we have any leads. Let's go."

Both Wesley and Melissa ran out the back door of the Broadway Theater and headed towards Wesley's car. Having the perfect getaway, the police had surround the Broadway Theater.


End file.
